


Hurry Up, Keller

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [29]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon-adjacent, Community: hardtime100, Dialogue-Only, Explicit Language, Flash Fic, Flirting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: Toby's nips
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Series: Hardtime100 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/3924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hurry Up, Keller

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic challenge #77: Talk Talk Talk. Beecher/Keller.  
Word count: ~500. Dialogue-only.  


"Hurry up, Keller, close the damn door, you're letting in cold air. Jesus, you'd think the hot water in this shithole would be at least lukewarm."

"When are you gonna learn that they are never going to spend any money on anything for us, or fixing this place. Never."

"Shit. Can I use your towel?"

"Looks like you already are, Beech."

"Thanks."

"Nevvvv-er."

"Yes, okay. Never ever."

"Your naïvety used to turn me on but now..."

"Oh fuck you, Keller."

"I mean, yeah, that works for me."

"I'm sure it does."

"So..."

"Put your eyebrows away and toss me the clean shirt from my bed."

"Only if I can help put it on you, and then take everything back off of you."

"It's like ten a.m."

"I know that, Beecher. Fine. Here."

"Thank you."

"Me-ow."

"Ffft."

"No, baby, I mean. Yowza."

"You've seen me wearing this t-shirt easily a hundred times."

"So?"

"So you shouldn't want to fuck me while it's on."

"Since when do compliments expire, you think they got a sell-by date?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know it ain't what you _meant_, Beecher, it's called poetic irony."

"What?"

"Poh-et-- ya know, screw you, okay. Put your _brain_ away."

"That's not really what irony even -- whoa, hey, close enough."

"It's not every day that we here at Emerald City are graced by such a legend, Tobias Beecher, Esquire --"

"Shut up."

"-- who's memorized the whole fuckin' dictionary. Explains why his social life was dry as grandma's pussy."

"Fuck you. Dad made me take Latin. Six years of it."

"Latin? You goddamn prince."

"Including extra tutelage and recitation lessons. That teacher called us all 'Peon.' That's how we had to answer too: 'Haec dicit peon.' _This peon says_, and then with the answer. Shit, I hated that shitty guy."

"Pee-on."

"I know, it's hilarious, Keller."

"Lighten up. Bet that guy did that on purpose. A little pleasure in his fucked-up day, having to deal with a bunch of snobby brats at Chesterfield Academy or whatever, where everyone gets assigned a butler."

"Some kids did bring their own valets, yeah. Hey! Not me!"

"If you were that rich, you'd be better connected. You'd've had a better lawyer and we wouldn't even have met."

"Could've. Outside."

"Doubt it, rich kid."

"Why're you such an asshole all the time. No, rhetorical question."

"Hey, you fuckin' love it when I run my eyes all over your body and tell you how much I want you. Couple days ago you stood right there with your back against the bed, remember that?"

"...yes."

"You got so hard watching me, didn't you, Toby? Your pretty dick, hard in your pants. Remember watching me jerk off? And you took off your shirt… what then."

"I watched -- I watched you. Watching me, touching my nipples. I was..."

"Really hard."

"Yeah. Like. Now."

"Yeah. Too bad it's like. Ten a.m."

"What're you -- I am going to fuck you up, Keller. Tonight, your ass is mine."

"We'll see."

"Asshole, quit laughing."

"No, you."

"No, you --"

(smooch smooch)

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](https://hardtime100.livejournal.com/506159.html).  



End file.
